neet_receives_a_dating_sim_game_leveling_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
Seiji Haruta/Cards
Character reward card "Hoshi Amami" Ch-98 reward card "Hoshi Amami"—in my eyes, you’re the light itself. card will have an everlasting passive effect. This card cannot be used or disappear. basic stats increased by a bonus of 2 points.(Connection rating has surpassed 100; another 1 point bonus awarded to all basic stats.) effect improved by 20% for all characters with optimistic or bright personalities. (Extra 10% awarded for connection rating.) effect improved by 20% against all characters with negative or dark personalities. (Extra 10% awarded for connection rating.) ability 1: Light which dissipates darkness from the brink of despair. using this ability, energy and mental spirit will be restored to the maximum value. In the following two minutes (extra 1 minute awarded for connection rating), nothing you do will consume your energy or mental spirit. Limited to one use per day. "In the deepest depths of despair, one ray of light heralds hope!" ability 2: Lightning Strike (fighting skill activation necessary.) suppression-type skill: A strike at lightning speed (Consumption of energy and mental spirit decreased by 35% due to connection rating). Energy and mental spirit will be consumed. "The power of lightning is contained within my fist!" ability 3: Writing with the power of light (writing skill activation necessary.) passive skill: Increases ability to write about optimistic or bright characters by 50%. The written product’s ability to draw in readers will be increased. Mental spirit level will be consumed (35% extra writing ability and 10% reduced mental spirit consumption due to connection rating). "Take a good look; this is light in physical form!" ability 4: Light’s Marking (prerequisite of Beginner-level Astral Vision required.) Vision power-up technique: Can mark any target currently in your field of vision. Within the next seven minutes (+5 minutes for level reward), you can see this target through any obstacles that may block your view. This technique even works against the majority of concealment techniques. Using this ability will consume mana and your ability to concentrate. Limited to three uses per day. I see you~ ! ability 5: Light's protection (Beginner-level barrier spells required as a prerequisite.) strengthening technique. You may use this technique on your own barriers. It will strengthen their duration to twenty-four hours, increase their defense value, as well as add anti-magic, cleansing, and healing properties to them. If the above-mentioned properties already exist, then they shall be strengthened. This ability will use your Mana and physical energy. Limited to one use per day (+1 use for level bonus). The Holy Light shall protect me! Character reward card "Shika Kagura" Ch-143 reward card "Shika Kagura"—from now on, I’ll always be with you. card will have an everlasting passive effect. This card cannot be used or disappear. basic stats increased by a bonus of 3 points. increased resistance against ice-type spiritual magic attacks. increased attack against ice-type spiritual magic defense. (Prerequisite conditions not met. Currently inactive.) (Prerequisite conditions not met. Currently inactive.) ability 1: White Calamity (Beginner-level Summoning required as a prerequisite. summoning technique. You may summon a powerful humanoid Spiritual Creature containing the power of the Reaper's Curse. This Spiritual Creature can move by itself, or you can attach it to a Spiritual Ability user. Lasts for two minutes. Can only be used one time per day – A pure white soul containing the incarnation of calamity. ability 2: Ice Prison (prerequisite of [Beginner-level Telekinesis required.)] ability for Telekinesis. This ability can be activated when you use Telekinesis on a living target. This will cause the target to feel an unbearable chill and restrict their movement. The strength of this effect will depend on the target’s power level. The maximum duration is ten seconds, and it may be ineffective on stronger targets. This will cost Mana and concentration to use. Can only be cast three times per day. Freeze! Don’t move ! ability 3: Brother and Sister Drawing (Drawing prerequisite met.) improvement ability: 65% increase in ability to draw brother or sister characters and improved visualization technique. Mana will be consumed while using this technique. "The distance between a brother and a sister might be the closest or the furthest apart in the world." ability 4: Ice Calamity Blade (Prerequisite: beginner-level sword techniques required.) weapon technique. Can only be activated when wielding a spiritual weapon. Slice with the power of ice. At the same time, materialize a spiritual sword of ice for an additional attack. This technique uses both Mana and physical energy. The attack's power depends on the amount of Mana and physical energy expended. Limited to two times usage per day. This blade shall bring about an Ice Calamity! ability 5: ??? (Prerequisite conditions not met. Currently inactive.) ability 6: ??? (Prerequisite conditions not met. Currently inactive.) Character reward card "Mika Uehara" Ch-559 reward card "Mika Uehara"– I wish to be with you forever. card has an everlasting passive effect. It cannot be used or disappear. basic stats +2 (Connectivity rating has surpassed 100, so an additional +1 to all stats is rewarded.) basic stats increased by an additional 5% (Another 5% awarded for connectivity rating.) sub-category stats increased by an additional 10% (Another 10% awarded for connectivity rating.) ability 1: Overload using this ability, the next ability, spell, or martial arts technique that you used will be greatly increased in power and effectiveness. Limited to only one use per day. (An extra use per day awarded for connectivity rating). – Use your full potential and surpass your limits! ability 2: Heroic Guard ability is activated when you protect others. Your defense will be greatly magnified for a short period of time. This ability can only be activated three times per day. (An extra two uses per day awarded for connectivity rating). – I shall protect you! ability 3: Emergency Flash ability will be activated whenever you are in danger. You can instantaneously move a short distance in any direction. This ability can only be activated two times per day. (An extra use per day awarded for connectivity rating). – As long as you dodge, you won't be injured. ability 4: ??? (Prerequisites not met. Temporarily not activated.) ability 5: ??? (Prerequisites not met. Temporarily not activated.) Brother Monogatari Character reward card, "Shinji Kamizaki." Ch-647 Monogatari" character reward card, Shinji Kamizaki. "I have a younger sister who's not my blood-related younger sister." card can be repeatedly obtained. However, you can only use one card at a time. is a one-time use card. Use to summon Shinji Kamizaki upon your own body. The effective duration will be 5 minutes. Afterwards, this card will disappear. can merge this card with another card of the same name, forming a stronger version of this card. ability, charisma, and spiritual power stats all increased by 1. now deal an additional 5% damage to demon type creatures. now have an additional 10% improved defense against demon type creatures. ability one: Adrenaline Rush. activating Adrenaline Rush, your physical abilities will be explosively raised to the maximum. All sense of fatigue will be eliminated and all pain will be dulled. The effective duration will be seven minutes. Limited to one use per day. "I have a demon's body." ability two: Wind Slash. weapon technique. Requires a sword-type weapon to cast. Send out a high-speed slash attack that also has the effect of burning the opponent through friction. This ability will consume physical energy and Mana. "Take this!" ability three: Don't Touch my Younger Sister. ability can only be activated if you have someone that you recognize as an adopted younger sister, if she is currently within your field of vision, and if there is another male individual within five meters of her. Activate this ability to instantly restore a portion of your physical energy and Mana. For a short time being, your speed and attack power will be greatly increased. Limited to three uses per day. "Get away from my little sister!" Character reward card 'Chiaki Wakaba' Ch.782 reward card 'Chiaki Wakaba': Looking at and loving you. card will have an everlasting passive effect. This card cannot be used or disappear. basic stats increased by a bonus of 2 points. power against the divine is increased by 10%. power against the divine is increased by 20%. ability 1: Ultimate Performance. using this ability, you can use any powerful ability that you can imagine. Limited to one use per day. "Shut up and watch me perform!" ability 2: Character Roleplay. (Prerequisite skill of 'Beginner-level Concealment' necessary.) the effects of the Concealment skill. After using this ability, you can become just like whoever you want to be. It will be highly difficult for your real identity to be exposed. This effect will last for 33 minutes. Keeping this ability active will constantly consume Mana and mental spirit. Limited to two uses per day. "I'm actually an actor." ability 3: Mother and Daughter Drawing. (Prerequisite skill of 'Drawing' necessary.) the effects of your Drawing ability. Drawing any artwork with a mother and daughter together will increase your drawing ability by 50%, increasing the effects of your drawing. Using this ability will require concentration. "This daughter shall never forget her mother's love." ability 4: ??? (Prerequisite conditions not met. Currently inactive.) ability 5: ??? (Prerequisite conditions not met. Currently inactive.)